spock_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Glitch
DIRECTORY GLTC-161 OBJECT CLASS HAZARDOUS ---- Encounter Procedures GLTC-161 must be drawn away from populated regions at all times using canisters of Glitch Energy. Traces of GLTC-161-A must be immediately neutralized in an iridium-water solution containing at least 67.54% concentration of the latter. Any video recording or image file of GLTC-161 with resolution high enough to be perceived must be destroyed as soon as possible. If any more than 1 instances of GLTC-161 are reported moving towards an urban target, S:C teams must be immediately dispatched to eliminate the targets. Incase more than 4 instances of GLTC-161 along with any number of GLTC-152 a broadcast should be sent to warn of a potential Spock Wave. Description GLTC-161 is an animate, hostile Glitch that often appears together when a group of GLTC-152 has reached a number of instances above ██ or ██; the exact number of instances required is unknown, but is estimated to be above 1█. It is unknown why GLTC-161 is similar to GLTC-152, it is theorized to be a mutation or REDACTED. GLTC-161 has been found to host higher-than-usual levels of Glitch-Energy, and that a majority of this Glitch-Energy is majorly different to regular Glitch-Energy. This strange type of Glitch-Energy is to be classified as GLTC-161-GE-A up to GLTC-161-GE-█. GLTC-161-GE comes in multiple variations within GLTC-161, but is seemingly repeated in various sequences due to REDACTED. This sequencing has been found to have similar properties as Glitch-Energy stored and emitted from Glitches that appear to be previously sentient beings turned into Glitches, but no evidence has been found that GLTC-161 is the result of sentient beings mutilated and turned into Glitches. It appears that GLTC-161-GE is contagious to certain extent, able to 'infect' other Glitches slowly over time. GLTC-161 also appears to malfunction during a Spock in seemingly underectable random ways. GLTC-161 is capable of altering images and video recordings containing it; some changes it can make include subliminal messages, color changes, and REDACTED. GLTC-161 has the capacity to locate any viewer of the image/video when the quality is great enough to be perceived. This does not apply to audio recordings. It is unknown what GLTC-161 is consisted of, both inside and outside. It is seemingly covered in ████, ████ appears to leak GLTC-161-GE in high bursts. It is believed that the sequence of GLTC-161-GE results in the red, blue and white patterns covering GLTC-161. One theory states that GLTC-161 is composed of a decaying, 'infected', energetic REDACTED of the same ████ found in GLTC-152. Traces of this ████ left behind on any surface is to immediately be classified as GLTC-161-A, and material that has already come in contact with a living being must be classified as GLTC-161-B. This ████ is appears to be extremely corrosive, damaging, mutagenic and inert at the same time to biomatter, matter from Glitches and Glitch-Energy and has not yet been successfully contained without the need of high levels of concentrated Glitch-Energy that needs to be periodically replaced—previously used Glitch-Energy is required to be desanitized and decontaminated before being dumped. GLTC-161 produces similar faint sounds as GLTC-152, but these sounds notably appear to be severely distorted. GLTC-161 also produces sounds similar to malfunctioning technology. Some reports tell of a faint, distorted voice-like audio emitted from GLTC-161. A few reports even told that the test-subjects used during testing of matter-contact of GLTC-161 reported a face-like visual gradually taking over their field-of-vision after contact with GLTC-161. It is currently unknown why GLTC-152 does this, but some assumptions would include communication and MISSING; DATA HAS BEEN CORRUPTED AND TO AVOID ████████████ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED FROM ALL KNOWN MEMORY STORAGE. Category:HAZARDOUS Category:Glitches